


Soft Touch

by craterdweller



Series: All Tied Up [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Bondage, Non-Consensual Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:38:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craterdweller/pseuds/craterdweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after “Doth They Protest Too Much”. Olivia and Ethan arrange for Buffy to find her Watcher. In the series timeline this would take place after “Who Are You?” Ethan was never successfully detained after “A New Man”. Italicized text are "truths".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft Touch

“Damnit! What is it with the vamps tonight? That’s the third one that has gotten away. Or maybe it’s me? I don’t feel any different,” she muttered to herself as she left the graveyard and headed towards her Watcher’s place. Olivia and Ethan stepped out from their hiding spot behind the tree. “Well, it took her long enough, but I think she finally caught on that something was out of the ordinary,” Ethan grumbled.

“Now Ethan, be nice. Poor girl has had a rough night. And your illusions were very convincing.”

Ethan chuckled.  “Yes, I am good, aren’t I? Well having missed out on killing three vampires, that ought to have the Slayer’s hormones pretty primed. I almost feel sorry for poor Ripper.”

“What do you mean? What does not killing any vampires have to do with anything?” Olivia asked. She was still not comfortable with the supernatural despite having experienced it firsthand on her last visit.

“Well, according to the watcher journals, Slayers when they’ve battled but not killed their prey have a heightened sense of hunger, both for food and of the carnal variety. And judging from Buffy’s body language, I don’t gather she is looking for a hamburger right now.”

“And Ripper is wrapped all nice and pretty. He practically has a bow on him.” Olivia grinned at her co-conspirator. “I hope this works. Much as I love a good romp with Ripper, I’d rather he be happy. And I think she’s the only thing that will make him truly happy. It’s why I came back. I didn’t want to leave him alone and unhappy.”

“And if he’s happy, maybe we can be mates again. Or at least not have him thrash me on sight. We should hurry. The Slayer should be at his place by now.”

Olivia grabbed Ethan by the arm. “Shouldn’t we leave them alone, now?”

“Buffy may need a little help acting on her desires.”

“Ethan,” Olivia warned. “No, Liv. I’m not going to cast anything that will make either of them act against their will. I’m many things, but I am no rapist. What I have in mind is a simple truth spell. They will have to be honest with each other and themselves.”

Buffy stood in front of  Giles’ door and tapped her foot impatiently. It had been over five minutes since she’d knocked and he hadn’t answered the door. Willow said Olivia had gone for good, but she was unwilling to take the chance of barging in unannounced again.

Ethan muttered his truth spell from a safe distance. He saw Buffy stiffen slightly in response. Then he and Olivia went in search of a good pub. They’d know tomorrow how their plan worked out.

Buffy shook her head and looked around. If she hadn’t known better she might have thought Willow had just cast a spell. But there was no one in sight. And she was the Slayer so she would have sensed someone wouldn’t she? _Maybe back when you trained with Giles you would have._ Where had that come from? _I’m you. The truthful you. So why don’t you go inside and ask Giles about the vamps that got away?_ Buffy backed away from her Watcher’s door. Giles was probably sleeping. She’d come back tomorrow. Yeah, that’s it. Her inner voice snorted. Don’t snort at me! _Well try the truth for once. You’re scared Olivia is there and you’re jealous._ “I so am not! It’s just he’s very, very old and it’s gross!” She stamped her foot to emphasize her point. _Oh grow up. If you want him to see you as a woman then stop acting like you are five. He’s not your father. And your mother seemed pretty impressed with him._ “Shut up!”

Buffy realized she had shouted that last comment out loud when one of Giles’ neighbors turned on a porch light. The kindly old lady asked, “Is everything okay dear? I do believe Rupert is at home as his car is still parked in front of the garage. Poor thing has looked rather down since that pretty friend of his left. Well, goodnight dear. I do hope you can cheer him up.”

Buffy closed her eyes. He must be pretty unhappy about Olivia leaving and I didn’t even call him or offer to take him for ice cream. I’m a crappy friend. Hey, why has the peanut gallery shut up? _Because for once you are being truthful._ Fine, but if we end up in therapy until I’m thirty, you’ll only have yourself to blame. Her only answer was another snort. “Giles?” Buffy called out. He’d left the door unlocked as usual. She was going to have another talk with him about that. Nothing in the front room looked out of place. She quickly checked the kitchen and bathroom. Both empty and normal. She looked up at the loft and heard faint rustling sounds, but there was no answer when she called out. Again. She charged up the stairs and froze at the sight before her.

Giles was tied spread eagle to his bed, clad only in his boxer shorts. Oh god. I’ve interrupted ‘bondage fun’. She started to back away but the voice in her head stopped her. _He looks unconscious and he’s gagged. Are you just going to leave him, possibly hurt, because you’re wigged?_ The Slayer part of her took over and strode to the bed. His chest rose and fell in a regular pattern. His pulse beat strong and steady. That’s a good. She stared at his chest and wondered if his chest hair would be soft to the touch. She started to find out and then suddenly jerked her hand back. NO! Bad Buffy! Giles is old and ewww! And you do not want to pet his chest hair. The voice inside her head snorted loudly. _Yeah, right! Admit it, you’ve wondered about that since the first time you noticed that he had chest hair._ Stubborn to the last, Buffy tried shaking her head in denial, only with the effects of Ethan’s spell it turned out that she nodded in agreement. It was then she saw the note.

Buffy,

I’ve left Ripper as a present to you. I know you fancy him and I’m not angry. I adore Ripper as a friend, but I’m not the one that will make him happy. You, my dear, can make him very happy. I hope that you and I can be friends.

All the best,

Olivia

PS. You may want to leave him gagged for a bit.

I do not think of Giles that way. I have a boyfriend named Riley. Who’s cute and muscley and … _And who slept with Faith. Giles has muscles. And chest hair._ Her eyes were drawn back to his chest. He did have a nice chest. A very, very nice chest. She looked at his face. He seemed relaxed, peaceful almost. What the heck, I can always come up with some excuse. She stroked his chest. MMM. Soft. His pectoral muscles rippled under her caress. She was so absorbed in the sensations of his chest hair under her hand that she almost missed the muffled giggle. His green eyes were wide as he tried to speak, but the gag was still in place. Buffy was about to remove the gag, when she felt him twitch under her right hand, the one that hadn’t stopped stroking his chest. Her own eyes widened in realization as she put the giggle and the twitch together. Her Watcher was ticklish and at the moment quite helpless. MMM. Time for some ‘bondage fun’. Maybe I’ll have to send Olivia a thank you.

Buffy breathed deeply and tried to calm the “horny” of the “H&H” as Faith had so crudely put it. The combination of her Watcher tied and helpless along with her earlier frustrations in the slayage department had awoken the Slayer/predator part of her psyche. One that was very, very interested in her Watcher. _It’s not like you haven’t fantasized about him before. Remember the dreams you had of ‘bondage fun’ a few weeks ago. You saw his flash of interest at your Freudian slip. And remember how he reacted when Willow asked if you all thought she and Oz played Mistress of Pain every night? He’s certainly not the stuffy Watcher you all thought him to be. Not someone with the nickname of Ripper. Or one with an ex-girlfriend that could be a model and who just gift wrapped him for you._ She slowly looked him over from head to foot, unconsciously licking her lips as she took in his chest and what his boxers could no longer hide.

Giles couldn’t believe that Olivia had done this to him. She had told him once that she was going to leave him all trussed up for his Slayer to find, but he had thought that she was only teasing. She hadn’t seemed angry with him earlier, but now that he thought about it, something had seemed different. Apparently what had been different was that she had been plotting this. But for what reason he had no idea. He only hoped that this wouldn’t drive Buffy away from him permanently. Things had been strained between he and Buffy since she had started college. He nearly jumped off the bed when she started lightly caressing his chest. What the hell was she doing? He squirmed and tried to call out to her. Unfortunately what came out was mostly a giggle as she hit one of his ‘spots’.  Buffy still hadn’t looked at him and he wondered if she was under some sort of spell. Then she looked directly at him and he saw something click in her mind. At least it wasn’t a mind control spell. But perhaps some sort of lust spell. He lost track of his thoughts for a moment as she intensified her caresses. This time he couldn’t hold back his giggles. He saw the predatory smile and realized he was once again at a woman’s mercy. A very attractive woman. One who was looking at him like he was prime rib. Ut oh. A certain part of his anatomy was responding to her scrutiny. _And you do love a strong woman. Seems like you both are up for some ‘bondage fun’._ What? Ethan? He tried to locate the sound of the voice. _I’m you, you prat. The truthful you. Although I’m pretty sure I can smell Ethan’s magic on the truth spell. And yes, it’s on both of you. She’s not doing anything she doesn’t want to. And nothing that you don’t want her to do._

Buffy was looking at him intently and he could see her desire plainly. He prayed that Ethan hadn’t done anything to force her to do something against her will. _Ethan may be many things, but never a rapist. Particularly after what happened to his sister._

Buffy pulled down his gag. “Giles, do you want me?”

He wanted to lie, to tell her no. That he was her Watcher, her mentor, but he couldn’t lie. “Yes,” he gasped. She replaced the gag and he began to struggle and fight in earnest.

Buffy looked at him confused and then lowered the gag once more. “Buffy, I think Ethan cast a spell on us both. I don’t want you to do anything you’ll regret. Maybe, you should …”

His protest was cut off when she replaced the gag. “I wasn’t sure who it was, but when I came over tonight to talk to you about the vamps that got away it felt like someone had cast a spell. I looked around but didn’t see anyone. I figured out it was a truth spell when I couldn’t lie to myself. I’m going to give you one more chance to back out of this. If you nod your head no, that you don’t want to do this, then I’ll untie you and go find Riley. But, three vamps got away tonight and I’m really not hungry, if you remember what Faith said about slaying. So, do you want me to untie you?”

Giles closed his eyes and shook his head in the negative.

“Good! Then it’s time for ‘bondage fun’!” With that she began exploring him thoroughly, paying special attention to all his sensitive spots. She took great delight in making him squirm and buck. She’d have to remember to thank Olivia for suggesting that she’d leave the gag in place as he really was quite ticklish. She stroked a few damp hairs off his forehead. “Doing okay, big guy?” He nodded yes, but he was trying to say something. She lowered the gag.

“Buffy, please untie me. I want to touch you.”

With a wicked smile she replaced the gag and straddled him. She was still clothed and he still wore his boxers so he wondered what she had in mind. That was until she started tickling him in earnest. He bucked and squirmed which created a delicious friction between them. He could feel her wet spot as it rubbed his erection but her tickling kept him from going over the edge. Just when he thought he was going to pass out, he felt her shudder in orgasm. When her tremors subsided she gently pulled down his boxers, freeing him. She knew he must be close so without preamble she sheathed herself on him in one swift motion. She watched his neck muscles cord as he tried to hold back. She was moved that after all her teasing that he was trying to wait for her. None of her previous lovers had been that considerate. She felt him twitch inside her. Time to give her sweetie his reward. She rode him hard and fast but he held back. As his hands were still tied to the headboard, she reached between them and began to fondle herself. She smiled as his eyes nearly bugged out of his head. Something to remember for next time. _Next time, huh? So not so old and ewww after all?_ She clenched her internal muscles, hard, which sent them both over the edge. When their orgasms finally subsided, she removed his gag and gave him a thorough kiss. She then settled herself onto his chest and drifted towards sleep.

“Uh, Buffy? Aren’t you going to untie me?”

He felt her shake her head. “Nope. I haven’t finished unwrapping my present yet. Just going to take a short nap first.”

“Present?” He couldn’t ask her what she’d meant by that as she’d already fallen asleep.

“Oh dear lord,” he exclaimed before he too drifted off to sleep.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Cotton_candy bingo prompt: Soft


End file.
